Min udøyelege (My Immortal)
by Tore Grillbie
Summary: Dette er ei omsetjing av My Immortal, verdas beste HP-fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 - 2

Min udøyelege Kapittel 1

_AN: Mykje thakh (tek du han, du veit, eg er gotter) til min kjæraste (æsj ikkje på den måten) ravn, bloodytearz666 som hjælpr meg me historia og stavving. Du råkar! Justin du er elskinga i det tristet livvet mit du råkar åsså! MCR ROX!_

Hei mitt namn er Iben Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way og eg har langt hår svart som ibenholt (det er sånn eg fekk namnet mitt) med lilla striper og raude tuppar som når meg til midt på ryggen og isblå augo som klåre tårer og mange folk tykkjer eg liknar Amy Lee (AN: om du ikkje veit kven faen d r så sjå til hellvette og stikk!). Eg er ikkje i slekt med Gerard Way men eg ynskjer eg var det fordi han er jævleg heftig heit. Eg er ein vampyr men tennene mine er rette og kvite. Eg har bleik kvit hud. Eg er også heks, og eg går på ein trolldomsskule som heiter Galtvort i England kor eg går sjuande året (eg er sytten). Eg er gothar (om du ikkje skjøna det) og går for det meste i svart. Eg elskar Hot Topic og eg kjøper alle kleda mine der. Til dømes i dag hadde eg på meg svart korsett med høvelege blonder rundt og eit svart miniskjørt i skinn, rosa nettingstrømper og svarte militærstøvlar. Eg hadde på meg svart leppestift, kvit grunning, svart augeliner og raud augeskugge. Eg vandra utanfor Galtvort. Det snødde og regna so det var ikkje noko sol, som eg tykte var veldig bra. Mange grønskollingar stirra på meg. Eg slengde opp fingeren åt dei.

«Hei Iben!» ropte ei stemme. Eg såg opp. Det var…. Draco Malfang!

«Kva skjer Draco?» spurde eg.

«Ikkje noko.» sa han sjenerande.

Men so, høyrde eg venene mine rope på meg og eg måtte gå.

_AN: Er det bra? Vrsåsnll fortel thakh!_

Kapittel 2.

_AN: Thakh till bloodytearz666 som hjælpr meg me kappitttle! Forresten spradebassar stopp me og svi historia mi greitt!_

Den neste dagen vakna eg på soverommet mitt. Det snødde og regna igjen. Eg opna døra på kista mi og drakk litt blod frå ei flaske eg hadde. Kista mi var av svart ibenholt og inni var det varm rosa fløyel med svarte blonder langs kantane. Eg gjekk ut or kista mi og tok av meg den svære MCR-trøya eg brukte som pysjamas. I staden for tok eg på meg ein svart skinnkjole, eit pentagramhalsband, militærstøvlar og svarte nettingstrømper. Eg hengde på meg fire par øreringar i dei piersa øyro mine, og tok saman håret i ein slags rotete klump.

Venen min, Willow (AN: Ravn deta er deg!) vakna so opp og smilte åt meg. Ho kasta sitt livslange ravnesvarte hår med rosa stripar og opna dei skoggrøne auga sine. Ho sette på seg Marilyn Manson-trøya si med svart mini, nettingstrømper og høghæla støvlar. Me sminka oss (svart leppestift kvit grunning og svart augeliner.)

«OMFG, eg såg at du tala med Draco Maflang i går!» sa ho spent.

«Ja? So?» sa eg og raudna.

«Tykkjer du om Draco?» spurde ho då me gjekk ut av opphaldsrommet til Smydgar og inn i Storsalen.

«Det gjer eg faen ikkje» ropte eg.

«Ja lissom!» utropte ho. Og akkurat då, kom Draco bort til meg.

«Hei.» sa han.

«Hei.» svara eg kokkettete.

«Giss kva.» sa han.

«Kva?» spurde eg.

«Altso, Good Charlotte skal ha konsert i Hogsmeade.» fortalde han meg.

«Åh, Fy. Fa. An.!» skreik eg. Eg elskar GC. Det er favorittbandet mitt, etter MCR.

«So… vil du dra med meg?» spurde han.

Eg måpte.


	2. Chapter 3 - 4

**Kapittel 3**

AN: KUTT UT OG SVI HISTORIA GRØNSKOLLINGAR OK! Eless thakh til gotararane får gode meldingar! THAKH IGENN TIL RAVN! Åh jah, FORRESTEN eg eig ikkje dete eller tekstane til Good Charlotte.

Til kveldens konsert hadde eg på meg svarte snørestøvlar med høge hælar. Under dei hadde eg raude rivne nettingstrømper. So sette eg på meg ein svart kortkjole i skinn med korsett og heile pakka framantil og bakpå. Eg sette på meg høvelege nettingermar. Eg retta håret mitt og fekk det til å sjå stritt ut. Eg kjende meg litt nedfor då, so eg kutta meg i det eine handleddet. Eg las ei tunglynt bok medan eg venta på at det skulle stoppe å blø og eg høyrde på litt GC. Eg måla neglene mine svarte og tok på masse svart augeliner. So tok eg på litt svart leppestift. Eg hadde ikkje på grunning fordi eg var so bleik uansett. Eg drakk litt menneskeblod so eg vart klart til å gå på konserten.

Eg gjekk ut. Draco sat framfor den flygande bilen sin. Han hadde på seg ei Simple Plan-trøye (dei skulle også spela), sekkete svarte rullebrettbukser, svart neglelekk og litt augeliner (AN: Masse fådi kewl boiz brukr det ok!).

«Hei Draco!» sa eg med ei nedtrykt stemme.

«Hei Iben!» svarte han. Me gjekk inn i den flygande Mercedes-Benzen hans (bilnummeret var 666) og flaug til staden med konserten. På vegen høyrde me spent på Good Charlotte og Marilyn Manson. Me røykte sigarettar og dop. Då me kom fram, hoppa me båe ut or bilen. Me gjekk fram til moshpitten framfor scenen og hoppa opp og ned medan me høyrde på Good Charlotte.

«Du kjem kald inn, du er dekt av blod

Dei er alle so glade at du er komen

Dokterar kuttar bandet ditt, gjev deg til mor di

Ho slepp deg laus ut i dette livet.» song Joel (eg har ikkje tekstn till denn songn).

«Joel er so jævleg heitt.» sa eg til Draco, medan eg peikte på han då han song og fylte klubben med den fantastiske stemma si.

Plutseleg såg Draco trist ut.

«Kva er gale?» spurte eg medan me mosha til musikken. So skjøna eg.

«Hei, det går greitt eg likar han ikkje meir enn eg likar DEG!» sa eg.

«Verkeleg?» spurde Draco ømtolug, og la armen sin skikkeleg beskyttande rundt meg.

«Verkeleg.» sa eg. «Og eg kjenner uansett ikkje Joel og han er i lag med jælva Hilary Duff. Eg hatar den vesle hora.» sa eg med avsky og tenkte på det stygge blonde trynet hennar.

Natta gjekk veldig godt for seg, og eg hadde det feitt. Det hadde ogso Draco. Etter konserten drakk me nokre øl og spurde Benji og Joel om autografen deira og om å ta bilete med dei. Me fekk GC-konserttrøyer. Draco og eg krabba inn att i Marcedes-Benzen, men Draco køyrde ikkje attende til Galtvort, i staden for køyrde han inn i… den forbodne skogen!

**Kapittel 4.**

_AN: Eg sa gie faen i brenninga ok Iben sitt namn er IBEN ikj mary su OK! DRACO ER SOO FÅRELSKA ih ho att han ter seg annsleis! Dej kende kvarranndre frå føør ok!_

«DRACO!» skreik eg. «Kva faen er det du held på med?»

Draco svarte ikkje, men han stoppa den flygande bilen og gjekk ut or han. Eg gjekk ut or han ogso, nyfikande.

«Kva i helvete?» spurde eg sint.

«Iben?» spurde han.

«Kva?» glefsa eg.

Draco lente seg supernære og eg såg inn i dei raude gotharaugo hans (han hadde på seg kontaktlinser) som synte så mykje nedtrykt smerte og vondskap og eg vart plutseleg ikkje sint lenger.

Og so… plutseleg akkurat då eg Draco kyssa meg lidenskapeleg. Draco klatra opp på meg og me tok til å kline huga mot eit tre. Han drog or meg toppen og eg tok or han kleda. Eg tok til og med or meg bhen min. So stakk han tingelingen sin inn i min du-veit-kva og me gjorde det for fyrste gongen.

«Åh! Åh! Åh!» skreik eg. Eg var på veg til å få ein orgasme. Me byrja å kysse overalt og den bleike kroppen min vart skikkeleg varm. Og so…

«KVA I HELVETE ER DET DE DJEVLAR DRIV PÅ MED!»

Det var… Humlesnurr!


	3. Chapter 5 - 6

**Kapittel 5.**

_AN: STOPP med brenninga! om du brenner so er du ein grønskolling og ein spradebasar! Dn einaste grunen till at Humblesurr banna er fådi han hadde hovupinne ok å i tillleg til dt kvar han sint på dej fådi dei hadde sexxx! PS eg vilik oppdatere førr eg får fem gode meldningar!_

Humlesnurr fekk og Draco og eg fylgde han. Han heldt fram med å kjefte sinna på oss.

«Blassfesmiske toskar!» kjefta han.

Eg tok til å grine blodtårer nedover det bleike fjeset mitt. Draco stødde meg. Då me drog attende til borga tok Humlesnurr oss med til professor Slur og professor McSnurp som båe såg veldig sinna ut.

«Dei hadde seksuell omgang i den forbodne skogen!» bjeffa han med ei forbanna stemme.

«Kvifor gjorde de noko slik, de middelmåtelege analfabetar?» spurde professor McSnurp.

«Korleis vågar du?» kravde Slur.

Og då ynka Draco. «FORDI EG ELSKAR HO!»-

Alle vart stille. Humlesnurr og professor McSnurp såg enno sinte ut, men professor Slur sa. «Greitt. Greitt. De kan gå opp på romma dykkar.»

Draco og eg gjekk opp medan lærarane glana på oss.

«Går det bra, Iben?» spurde Draco meg varsamt.

«Jau eg trur det.» laug eg. Eg gjekk til jenterommet og pussa tennene mine og greidde håret mitt og tok på meg ein utringa golvlang svart kjole med raude blonder på og svarte høge hælar. Og då eg gjekk ut…

Då stod Draco framfor badet, han tok til å synge «I just wanna live» av Good Charlotte. Eg vart so smeikt, sjølv om han eigentleg ikkje skulle ha vore der. Me kosa og kyssa kvarandre. Etter det sa me god natt og han gjekk uviljug att til rommet sitt.

**Kapittel 6.**

_AN: hld keft grønskollingr ok! PS eg vilkje oppdatere førr di gjev meg gooodee mldningar!_

Den neste dagen vakna eg i kista mi. Eg sette på meg eit svart miniskjørt som var opprive langs kanten og ein høveleg topp dekt med raude hovudskallar og høghæla støvlar som var svarte. Eg sette på meg to par hovudskalleøyreringar, og to kross i øyra. Eg spraya håret mitt lilla.

I Storhallen åt eg Count Chocula frukostblanding med blod i staden for mjølk, og eit glas med raudt blod. Plutseleg dulta nokon borti meg. Alt blodet vart slege ut over toppen min.

«Kødd!» skreik eg sint. Eg angra at eg sa det då eg såg opp fordi eg såg rett inn i eit bleikt kvitt andlet, ein gothargut med stritt svart hår med raude striper i. Han hadde på seg augeliner og eg gjekk nedover andletet hans og han hadde på seg svart leppestift. Han hadde ikkje briller lenger og han hadde no på seg raude kontaktlinser akkurat som Draco sine og han hadde ikkje noko arr i panna lenger. Han hadde mannlege stubbar på kjaken. Han hadde ein forførande engelsk aksent. Han såg akkurat ut som Joel Madden. Han var so forførande at kroppen min vart skikkeleg varm då eg såg han lik ein ereksjon berre at eg ikkje fekk ein din sjuking.

«Orsak,» sa han med ei blyg stemme.

«Det går greitt. Kva heiter du?» fråga eg.

«Mitt namn er Harry Potter, men folk flest kallar meg Vampyren no om dagen.» mumla han.

«Kvifor?» uttrykte eg.

«Fordi eg elskar smaken av menneskjeblod.» humra han.

«Vel, eg er ein vampyr.» innrømde eg.

«Verkeleg?» gapa han.

«Jau.» bjeffa eg.

Me sette oss ned for å snakke litt. So kom Draco bort og sa han hadde ei overrasking åt meg so eg gjekk med han.


	4. Chapter 7 -8

**Kapittel 7. Før meg til livet.**

_AN: Vell greitt flkns eg skrivv dete berre fådi eg fekk 5 gode meldnindngar. Å FORRESTEN eg vilikkje krive dt nste kapittelet førr eg for TI godde nye! HAL BRENNE ELLES EG SKAL MELDE DEKK! Iven er ikkje Marie Sue greitt ho er ikkje fullkomen HOER EIN SATANITS! Å ho har problemhar ho er nedtrykt for svarte!_

Draco og eg heldt dei bleike kvite hendene våre med svart naglelakk medan me gjekk ovanpå. Eg hadde raude satanistteikn på neglene mine med raud naglelakk. (AN: schå liknar d på Maru Sue tykkjer du?). Eg vinka til Vampyren. Mørk elende strålte frå dei nedtrykte augo hans. Eg gissa at han var svartsjuk på meg fordi eg var i lag med Draco. Uansett, eg gjekk spent ovanpå med Draco. Me gjekk inn på rommet hans og låste døra. So…

Me tok til å tungekysse likesæle og me tok av kvarande kleda ihuga. Han klådde på meg føre eg tok av meg toppen. So tok eg av med den svarte skinnbhen min og han tok av seg buksene. Me tok oss bort til senga og byrja å kline heilt nakne og so let han guttetingenlingen sin inn i min og me HADDE SEX. (schå er d teit?)

«Åh Draco, Draco!» skreik eg medan eg fekk orgasme då eg heilt plutseleg såg ein tatovering på armen til Draco eg aldri hadde sett før. Det var ein eit svart hjarta med ei pil igjennom. På det stod det med blodig gotisk skrift… Vampyren!

Eg vart so sint.

«Din kødd!» ropte eg sinnande, og hoppa ut or senga.

«Nei! Nei! Men du skjønner ikkje!» bad Draco. Men eg visste for mykje.

«Nei, din jævla idiot!» ropte eg. «Du har sikkert AIDs uansett!»

Eg sette på meg kleda mine snabbande og stabba ut. Draco sprang ut sjølv om han var naken. Han hadde ein skikkeleg svær du-veit-kva men eg var for sint til å bry meg. Eg stabba ut og heldt fram med det til eg var i Vampyren sitt klasserom kor han hadde time med professor Slur og nokre andre folk.

«VAMPYRPOTTER, DIN KØDD!» kjefta eg.

**Kapittel 8**

_AN: stopp å flasse greitt! Om du ikkje gjer d då r du ein grønskolling!_

Alle i klassa stirra på meg og so kom Draco inn i rommet sjølv om han var naken og byrja å tigge meg om å ta han att.

«Iben, det er ikkje sånn du trur!» skreik Draco diverre.

Venninna mi B'lodige Mari Smith smilte åt meg underforståande. Ho kasta på det svinnlange gotharhåret sitt og opna dei karminraude augo lik blod fordi ho hadde på seg kontaktlinser. Ho hadde bleik kvit hud som ho hadde kvit sminke på. Hermine vart kidnappa då ho var lita. Dei verkelege foreldra hennar er vampyrar og ein av dei er heks men Voldemort drap mor hennar og faderen hennar tok livet av seg fordi han vart so lei seg. Ho har enno mareritt om det og ho er veldig heimsøkt og nedtrykt. Det syner seg også at det verkelege etternamnet hennar er Smith ikkje Granger. (Sidan ho no har konvertert til Satanisme er ho no i Smygard ikkje Griffin.)

«Kva er det du ynskjer, du tåpelege tomskalle!» kravde Slur sint med den kalde stemma si, men eg oversåg han.

«Vampyren, eg kan ikkje tru du ville vera utru mot meg med Draco!» skreik eg åt han.

Alle gispa.

Eg veit ikkje kvifor Iben var so sint på meg. Eg hadde vore i lag med Vampyren (Eg er bi og det er Iben au) ei stund, men so såra han meg. Eg slo opp med han fordi han lika Britney, ein grønskolla kødd. Me var berre gode vener no. Han hadde gått gjennom fæle problemar, og no var han gothar. (Haha, som om eg ville ha vore i lag med ein grønskoll.)

«Men eg er ikkje i lag med Draco lenger!» sa Vampyren.

«Ja, særleg, fy fan! Dra til helvete, din kødd!» skreik eg. Eg sprang ut or rommet og inn i den Forbodne Skogen kor eg hadde mist mødesamen min med Draco og so tok eg til å grine.


	5. Chapter 9 - 10

**Kapittel 9.**

_AN: hald opp med brenninga greitt! Eg lasskje alle bøkkne! Deta er fro filman greitt so dt erkje minn fæjl at humlesnurr bannanar! UannZ EG SAH HAN HADE HOVDUDVERK! og grunen til at slurr ikkj likkar harry no er fåddi haner kristen og varmpyren er satanist! MRC RKKAR!_

Eg var so sint og trist. Eg kunne ikkje tru Draco vera utru mot meg. Eg tok til å grine mot treet kor eg hadde gjort det med Draco.

So heilt plutseleg, ein forferdeleg mann med raude augo og ingen nase og alt saman tok til å fly mot meg på ein sopelime! Han hadde ingen nase (om lag som Voldemort i filmen) og han hadde berre på seg svart men han var sjølvklart ikkje gothar. Det var… Voldemort!

«Nei!» skreik eg med skremt stemme, men då skreik Voldemort «Imperius!» og eg kunne ikkje springe min veg.

«Skeivskank!» skreik eg til han. Voldemort datt av sopelimen sin og tok til å skrike. Eg tykte synd på han sjølv om eg er ein sadist so eg gav meg.

«Iben.» ropte han. «De lyt drepa Vampyren Potter!»

Eg tenkte på Vampyren og dei seksualiserte augo hans og det svart gotiske håret hans og korleis andletet hans likna Joel Madden på ein prikk. Eg kom i hug at Draco hadde sagt at eg ikkje skjøna, so eg rekna med at Draco var i lag med Vampyren før eg var i lag med han og dei slo opp?

«Nei, Voldemort» skreik eg att.

Voldemort gav meg ein pistol. «Nei! Ver so snill!» baud eg.

«De lyt!» ropte han. «Om De ikkje gjer det, då skal eg drepa Dykkar kjære Draco!»

«Korleis visste du det!» spurde eg han på ein overraskande måte.

Voldemort fekk eit herrregud-du-r-so-åndssvak-uttrykk i fjeset. «Eg eig telekinese.» svara han vondt. «Og om De ikkje drep Vampyren, so veit De kva som vil skje med Draco!» ropte han. So flaug han sinna av garde på sopelimen sin.

Eg var so redd og sint at eg ikkje visste kva eg skulle gjera. Plutseleg kom Draco inn i skogen.

«Draco!» sa eg. «Hei!»

«Hei.» sa han att men trynet hans var skikkeleg trist. Han hadde på seg kvit grunning og rotete augeliner lik som eit pentagram (tokduhan) mellom Joel Madden og Gerard Way.

«Går det greitt?» spurde eg.

«Nei.» svara han.

«Orsak at eg vart skikkeleg sint på deg, men du var utru mot meg.» utviste eg.

«Det går bra.» sa han heilt nedtrykt og me gjekk attende inn i Galtvort i lag og klina.

**Kapittel 10.**

_AN: hall åp homse bøgar om di ikj likr historiami dra til hælvete! Ps d ser ut til at b'lodige mari ikkje er ein gomp likvæl å ho å vampire r vonde dr diffår dei har bytt hus greitt!_

Eg var skikkeleg redd for Vlodemort heile dagen. Eg var til og med oppskaka gjekk til øving med gothmetallbandet mitt Bloody Gothic Rose 666 (Blodige gotherrose 666). Eg er vokalist og eg speler gitar. Folk seier me er som ei kryssing mellom GC, Slipknot og MCR. Dei andre i bandet er B'lodige Mari, Vampyren, Draco, Ron (sjølv om me kallar han Diablo no. Han har svart hår no med blåe striper i-) og Gygrid. Men i dag var Draco og Vampyren so nedtrykte at dei ikkje kom og me laga songar i staden for. Eg visste at Draco sikkert kutta handledda sine (han kunne ikkje daude fordi han var ein vampyr au og den einaste måten du kan drepe ein vampyr er med eit k-r-o-s-s (ikkje tru eg vil skrive det) eller ein påle) og Vampyren sat sikkert og såg på ein nedtrykt film, The Corpse Bride til dømes. Eg sette på meg ei svart skinnskjorte som viste fram puppane mine og eit lite høveleg miniskjørt kor det stod Simple Plan på rumpa. Du trur kanskje eg er laus men det er eg verkeleg ikkje.

Me song ein kover av 'Helena' og mot slutten av songen tok eg plutseleg til å grine.

«Iben! Går det greitt?! Spurde B'lodige Mari med ei ottesamt stemme.

«Kva faen trur du?» spurde eg sinnande. Og so sa eg. «Altså, Voldemort kom og den stygge djevelen bad meg faen meg drepe Harry! Men eg vil ikkje drepe han, fordi, han er skikkeleg fin, sjølv om han faktisk var i lag med Draco. Men om eg ikkje drep Harry, då vil Voldemort faen meg drepe Draco!» Eg tok til å grine.

Plutseleg hoppa Draco ut frå bakom vegg.

«Kvifor sa du faen ikkje noko til meg!» skreik han. «Korleis kunne du- du- du jævla sjølvgode gompefitte!» (sjå r d likt han?)

Eg tok til å grine og grine. Draco tok også til å grine, skikkeleg kjenslevar. Så sprang han gråtande ut.

Me øvde endå ein time. So kom plutseleg Humlesnurr sinna inn! Augo hans flamma og denne gongen visste eg at det ikkje var fordi han hadde hovudpine.

«Kva har du gjort!» Han tok til å grine vist. (skjå d r liksom ikkj baning og denne gongen va han skikklg sinna å di vill sjå koffor) «Iben Draco er funnen på rommet sitt. Han har teke sitt eige liv ved å kutte handledda sine.»


	6. Chapter 11 - 12

**Kapittel 11.**

_AN: e sah ståp å brenn grønskollingar! Sjå åm dete katpitl er domt!111 det handlr om vrklg viktge sakker! So sjå sjøllv om d r dhumpt brw thak till venen mihn raven får hjelpa!_

«NEI!» skreik eg. Eg var lamma av skrekk. B'lodige Mari freista å trøyste meg, men eg bad ho dra til helvete og so sprang eg opp på rommet mitt og grein meg sjølv. Humlesnurr fylgde etter meg, medan han skreik, men han måtte stoppe då eg gjekk inn på rommet mitt fordi han ville sett ut som ein pervo då.

Uansett eg tok til å gråte tårer av blod og så kutta eg begge handledda mine. Dei kom over alle kleda mine så eg tok av dem og hoppa sint inn i badekaret medan eg sette på ein Linkin Park-song på full guffe. Eg røska til meg ein påle og stakk han nesten inn i hjarta mitt for å ta mitt eige liv. Eg var so jævla nedtrykt! Eg kløyv ut or badekaret og sette på meg ein kort svart kjole med blonder over heile. Eg sette på meg svarte høge hælar med rosa metallgreier på kanten og seks par daudingskalleringar. Eg kunne faen ikkje tru det. So såg eg ut or glaset og skreik… Slurk spionerte på meg og han filma ein video av meg! Og Luppus sat og matberga til det! Dei sat på sopelimane sine.

«Æsj, DE JÆVLA PERVOAR, HALD OPP Å SJÅ PÅ MEG NAKEN! ER DE PEDOAR ELLER NOKO!» Eg skreik medan eg kasta om meg eit svart handklede med eit bilete av Marilyn Manson. Plutseleg kom Vampyren springande inn.

«Abra Kedavra!» hylte han mot Slur og Luppus og strekte fram livmora si. Eg drog opp pistolen min og skaut Slur og Luppus drøssevis av gonger og dei tok båe til å skrike og kameraet vart øydelagt. Humlisnurr sprang inn. «Iben, det har synt seg at nokon har – NEEEEI!» han skreik då han såg Slur og Luppus og då veiva han med staven og plutseleg…

Gygrid sprang utanfor på sopelimensin og sa alle samen me må snakke saman.

«Kva veit du, Gygrid? Du er berre ein liten galtvortelev!»

«EG ER KANSKJE EIN GALTVORTELEV…» Gygrid tok ein sint pause. «MEN EG ER OGSO EIN SATANIST!»

«Det kan ikkje stemme.» sa Slurk med ei sprø stemme medan blod draup frå handa hans kor Humlisnurr hadde skote han med staven. «Det lyt vera andre faktorar.»

«DU HAR INGEN!» hylte seg galen.

Luppus heldt kameraet triumelefanterande oppe. «Linsa er kanskje øydelagd, men filmen er her enno!»

Eg kjente meg veik, meier enn eg vanlegvis gjer som det kjennest når du ikkje har drukke nok blod.

«Kvifor gjer du dette?» sa Luppus sint medan han gneid dei skitne hendene sine på piken sin.

Og så høyrde eg orda eg hadde høyrd forut men ikkje frå han. Eg visste ikkje om eg skulle vera sjokka og glad eller bite han og drikke blode fordi eg kjente meg veik.

«FORDI… FORDI…» sa Gygrid og han tok ein pause i lufta dramatistisk, og veiva med staven i lufta. Då svinga han inn og song melodien til ein gotisk versjon av ein song av 50 Cent.

«Fordi du er gottar?» spurde Slurk med ei litt skremd stemme fordi han var red det tydde han var i samband med Satan.

«Fordi EG ELSKAR HO!»

**Kapittel 12.**

_AN: hald opp me bre,ninga greitt gygrid er pedo oxo mange flk i amrikkanske skuuuler r sånn der eg vile trekksje fram det probleme! Korleis kveit di at slurk ikksje er kristan også gygrid er eigentleg ikkje fårelska i iben d var sedrikk greitt!_

Eg skulle til å kutte handledda mine igjen med sylvkniven som Drago hadde gjeve meg i tilfelle noko ville hende meg. Han hadde bedt meg om å nytte han modig mot ein fiende, men eg visste at me båe to laut ende i lag.

«NEI!» EG TRUDDE DET VAR GRYDrid men det var Vampyren. Han tok til å skrike. «I HELVETE! NEEEEI! ARRET MITT VERKJER!» og so… han slo opp augo! Ein kunne berre sjå hans raude kvite!

Eg halde opp. «Korleis visste du det?»

«Eg såg det! Og arret mitt vart igjen eit lyn!»

«NEI!» eg sprang nærare. «Eg trudde ikkje du hadde arret lenger!» skreik eg.

«Eg har det, men Diabolo skapte det om til eit pentagram for meg og eg dekkjer det alltid til med grunning.» sa han tilbake. «Uansett arret mitt verkjer og det vart igjen eit lyn! Redd meg! so hadde eg eit syn av kva som hende med Drako… Volfemort har han i fange!»

Uansett eg var på sjukestua no for å koma meg etter å ha kutta handledda. Slurk og Lupus og GUGRID var der ogso. Dei skulle til St. Mango etter dei vart betre fordi dei var pedofile og du kan ikkje ha dei djelva pervoane som lærarar på ein skule med mange heite gjinter. Humlesnurr hadde konfirmert cideokameraet dei tok av meg naken. Eg slengde opp langfingeren åt dei.

Uansett Gygrid kom bort til sjukesenga med ein bukett med rosa roser.

«Iben eg lyt fortelja dg nko.» sa han med ei v. alvorleg stemme, og gav meg rosene.

«Dra til helvete.» sa eg han. «Du veit eg faen meg hatar fargen rosa uansett, og eg likar ikkje skadde grønskollingar som deg.» bjeffa eg. Gygrid hadde vore slem mot meg føre han vart gottar.

«Nei Iben.» sa Gygrid. «Dette er ikkje roser.»

«Kva, er dei goffar au du spradebassgrønskolling?» spurde eg fordi eg var sint fordi han hadde gjeve meg rosa roser.

«Eg redda livet ditt!» Skreik han sint. «Nei det gjorde ikkje svara eg.» «Du redda meg frå å få ein Paris Hilton p-video laga frå dusjscenen din og frå å bli sedt av Slurk og Lupus.» Som ONNARNERTE (shå er d stavva feill) til det la han stille til.

«Ja sama!» ropte eg sinina.

Han peikte med staven sin på dei rosa rosene. «Desse er ikkje roser.» Han såg plutseleg på dei med eit vondt uttrykk i auga og mumla Vel Om du ynskte Truskap so var det alt du turvTE Å SEIA!.

«Det er ikkje ein trylleformel det er ein MCR-song.» retta eg på han kløkt.

«Eg veit det, eg berre vermde opp stemmebanda.» So skreik han. «Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(til alle dekkh kule gottar mcr fans der ute, sånn, det er ein hyllest! særleg til deg ravn eg elskar deg gjente!) imo noto okayo!»

Og so vart rosene skapt om til ein svær svart loge som flaut midt i lufta. Og han var svart. No visste eg at han ikkje var ein grønskolling.

«GREITT eg trur på deg no kva i helvete er Drako?»

Grygrid himla med auga. Eg såg inn i flammeepla men kunne ikkje shå noko.

«Ser du, Ibben,» sa Humlisnurr, som såg på oss to som såg på flammen. «For og shå kva sm brenn (HAHA MELDARAR BRENN TEKDIHAN) lyt du finna dg sjølv 1., greitt?»

«EG HAR FUNNE MEG SJØV GREITT DU SLEMME GAMLE MANN!» skreik GYGRID. hUMLisnurr sågg sjokkert ut. Eg reknar med at han ikkje hadde hovudpine elles hadde han svara.

Grygrid storma av stad til senga si. «Du r ein lygnar, professor humlesnurrt!»

Uansett då eg vart betre gjekk eg ovanpå og sette på meg ein svart lærkjole som var riven i endane og hadde blonder. Det var noko korsettgreier på framsida. So sette eg på meg svarte nettingstrømper og svarte høghæla støvlar med bilete av Billie Joe Armstrong på. Eg slengde ut håret mitt kring meg so eg såg ut som Samara frå the Ring (om du ikkje veit kven ho r so er du ein grønskolling so dra til helvte!) og eg sette på meg blodraud leppestift, svart augeskugge og svart leppeglans.

«Du ser kawai ut, gjente.» sa B'lodige Mari trist. «Trakko (tekduhan) det gjer du au.» sa eg trist ogso, men eg var enno oppskaka. Eg kutta begge handledda mine og kjente meg fullstendig nedfor og eg saug alt blodet. Eg grein igjen på badet og sette på solbrillene so ikkje Slurk og Lupus kunne spionere på meg denne gongen. Eg gjekk til nokre timar. Vampyren var i Stel av magiske magiskvesen-timen. Han såg skikkeleg nedfor ut fordi Drako hadde vorte borte og han tidlegare hadde vore forelska i Drako. Han saug litt blod av ein håsblesing.

«Hei.» sa han på nedtrykt vis. «Hei på deg.» sa eg på lkie nedtrykt vis.

Me såg båe på kvarandre ei stund. Harry hadde vakre raude gotiske auga veldig like Drako sine. So.. hoppa me på kvarandre og tok til å ha oss med kvarandre.

«HALD OP NO DE KÅTE LETTSINDIGE!» skreik professor McSnurp som såg oss og det gjorde alle andre ogso.

«Vampyren du din djevel!» sa eg og klappa til han. «Hald opp med å prøve å ha deg med meg. Du veit eg elskar Drako!» skreik eg og so sprang eg sint av stad.

Akkurat då tok han til å hyle. «FAEN I HELVETE! NEEEI! ARRET MITT VERKJER!» og so… slo han augo opp! Du kunne berre sjå det raude kvite.

«NEI!» eg sprang nærare.

«Eg trudde ikkje du hadde arret lenger!» skreik eg.

«Eg har det, men Diabolo skapte det om til eit pentagram for meg og eg dekkjer det alltid til med grunning.» sa han tilbake. «Uansett arret mitt verkjer og det vart igjen eit lyn! Redd meg! so hadde eg eit syn av kva som hende med Drako… Volfemort har han i fange!»

SÆRLEG TAKHO TIL RAVN MIN GOTIXE BLODSYSTR KVA I HELVETE DU SKAL JO LESSA DETE!111111111

HEI RAVN VEIT DU KOR GENSREN MIN E


	7. Chapter 13 - 14

**Kapittel 13.**

_AN: ravn takh får gjelpa igjen orsakk at eg tokk gerard bilete ditt men denn fyrn er ei skikkeleg jævleg sexbombe! GRØNSKOLLINGAR HALD OPP MED BRENNGIGNA!_

Vampyren og eg sprang opp trappene etter Humlesnurr. Me var so redde.

«Humlesnurr Humlisnurr!» skreik me båe to. Humlesnurr kom der.

«Kva er det de vil no de ufordragelege snobbar?» spurde han sint.

«Volsemort har Drako!» ropte me samstundes.

Han lo med ei vond stemme.

«Nei! Ikkje! Me lyt redde DRako!» bad me.

«Nei.» sa han vondt. «Eg bryr meg ikkje ein døyt om kva Voldemort gjer mot Drako. Ikkje etter so ille han har bore seg åt på skulen særleg i lag med DEG Iben.» medan han sa det søkkte han augebruna og såg på meg. «Dessutan har eg aldri lika han særleg uansett.» so gjekk han av stad. Vampyren tok til å grine. «Drakoen min!» ula han (AN: tykkjr du ikkje lystige gutar r berre so heitt)

«Det går greitt!» freista eg å fortelja han men det fekk han ikkje til å halde opp. Han tok til å gråte tårer av blod. So hadde han ein hjernestorm. «Eg fekk ein ide!» uttrykte han.

«Kva då?» spurde eg han.

«Du får sjå.» sa han. Han tok ut staven sin og utførte ein formell. So.. plutseleg var me i Voldemprt sin løynstad!

Me sprang inn med stavane framme og akkurat då høyrde me ei hissande stemme seia. «Allah Kedavra!»

Det var…. Voldemort!

**Kapittel 14.**

_An: GRØNSKOLLINGAR dra till helvte greitt! Ravn takh får hjelpa igjen. Orsakk e ikkje kunde oppdattere men eg kvar nedetrykt å eg laut dra på sjukehuset fårdi eg hadde kutta handledda minne. PS eg oppdaterer ikje førr di gjev meg 10 gude medlingar!_

_ÅTVARING: NOKO AV DETTA KAPITLE ER DRYYYGT SKUMMELT. SJÅARDISKRESJON ER TILRÅDD._

Me sprang inn til der Volcemort var. Det viste seg at Voldemort ikkje var der. I staden var den feite fyren som drap Cedrik der. Drako var der og gret tårer av blod. Slangehale torturerte han. Vampyren og eg sprang framfor Slangehale.

«Vekk frå mitt åsyn de ufordragelege grønskollingar!» ropte han medan me tok til å skyte på han med pistolen han So plutseleg såg han på meg og fall ned med eit ektekjæleg uttrykk i auga. «.» sa han. (her r han seksten år so han erkje pedofil greitt)

«Hæh?» spurde eg.

«Inben eg elskar deg vil du ha sex med meg?» spurde Slangehale. Eg tok til å le vondskapsfullt. «Kva faen? Du torturerer kjærasten min og so trur du eg vil pule deg? Gud, du er so skadd du skadde bastard.» sa eg sint. So stakk eg han i hjarto. Blod spruta ut av det som ei fontene.

«NEEEEEEI!» skreik han. Han tok til å skrike og springe i ring. Han fall ned og dauda. Eg byrja å grine trist.

«Slangehale kva er det De gjer?» kalla Voldemort. So… tok han til å koma! Me kunne høyre dei høge hælane han slå nærare oss. So me kasta oss på sopelimane og flaug til Galtvort. Me gjekk inn på rommet mitt. Vampyren gjekk av stad. Og der tok eg til å grine.

«Kva er gale?» spurde Drako medan han tok av seg kleda so me kunne ha oss. Han hadde ei sexpakke (tekduhan fårdi haner so sexyh) og ein verkeleg svær du-veit-kva og heile pakka.

«Det er urettferdig!» gav eg frå meg. «Kvifor kan eg ikkje berre vera stygg eller vanleg som alle andre gjenter og grønskollingar her utanom B'lodige Mari, fordi ho er ikkje stygg eller noko.»

«Kvifor vil du heller vera stygg? Eg likar ikkje grønskollingar uansett. Dei er so jævla tøsut.» svara Drako.

«Jo men alle er forelska i meg! Til dømes Slur og Lupus som filma meg naken. Gygrid seier han er forelska i meg. Vampyren likar meg og no er til og med Slangehale forelska i meg! Eg vil berre vera med deg greitt Drako! Kvifor kunne ikkje Satan ha gjort meg mindre vakker?» skreik eg sinna. (an» ikkje ver redd iben erkje ein snobb eller nåkkå sånt men mange flk har fortalt ho at ho er pen) «Eg er god i for mange ting! KVIFOR KAN EG IKKJE BERRE VERA NORMAL? DET ER EI JÆVLA FORBANNING!» skreik eg og so sprang eg av stad.


	8. Chapter 15 - 16

**Kapittel 15.**

_AN: Hall åp me å brenne greitt! Fåressten di sugr fro noa vill eg kutte megh kvar gng nok1 brennr! Takh t ravn får hjlpa!_

«Iben Iben!» skreik Drako trist. «Nei, ver so snill, kom attende!»

Men eg var altfor sint.

«Same faen! No kan du gå å ha sex med Vampyren!» skreik eg. Eg storma inn på rommet mitt og let att den svarte døra med den blodraude nykelen min. Ho hadde eit bilete av Marlin Manson på seg. Han såg so seksuelt eggjande ut på eit vis som minte meg om Drako og Vampyren. Eg tok til å grine og furte. Eg tok fram eit barberblad og tok til å kutte handledda mine. Eg drakk blodet fullstendig nedtrykt. So såg eg på den svarte GC-klokka mi og la merke til at det var det på tide å gå til biologitimen.

Eg sette på meg ein kort riven svart gotisk kjole med skrifta Anarki på framsida med blodraude bokstavar og skikkeleg riven og eit stikkande belte. Under han sette eg på rivne svarte nettingstrømper og støvlar kor det stod Joel over heile med blodraude bokstavar. Eg let ut det ibenholtsvarte håret mitt. Uansett so gjekk eg ned og følte meg skikkeleg trist og nedtrykt som vanleg. Eg halde på med litt avansert biologiarbeid. Eg skapte om eit blodig pentagram til ein svart gitar. Plutseleg vart gitaren skapt om til Drako!

«Iben eg elskar deg!» skreik han trist. «Eg bryr mekje om kva dei køddgrønskollingane og spradebassane fykkjer. Du r denn vakraste gjenta i verda. Føre eg møtte deg pleidde eg å ville ta livet mitt heile tida. No vil eg faen meg berre vera med deg. Eg elskar deg for faen!.» So… tok han til å syngje «Da Chronicles of Life and Death» (me såg på den låten som vår sea me fall for kvarandre då Joel song han) rett framfor heile klassa! Songstemma hans var so utruleg og gotisk og seksuelt eggjande lik ei krysning mellom Gerard, Joel, Pierre og Marilyn Manson (AN: fykkjer du ikkje att dei karra er heite. Om dukkje veit kven dei r sjå til faen å dra til helvte!» .

«OMFG.» sa eg etter at han var ferdig. Nokre djevla grønskollingar stirde på oss men eg slengde opp langfingeren (som var dekt med svart naglelakk og bunden med Drako sin no) åt dei. «Eg elskar deg!» sa eg og so tok me til å kysse akkurat som Hilary Duff (e faen hattar denn tøsa) og CMM i a Cinderella Story. So gjekk me av stad medan me heldt hender. Lupus ropte på oss, men han stana sea alle klappa fordi me såg så seksuelt eggjande i lag. So såg eg ein plakat kor det stod at MCR skulle ha konsert i Hogsmede akkurat då. Me såg på kvarandre heilt sjokka og so drog me i lag.

**Kapittel 16.**

_AN: væjt di kva! Hall tjeft greitt! Proov får meg at di itje r grønskollingr! Ravn du sugar jævvla hore gje attende den jævlka gnes du ska lissom skrive dete! Ravn kva i helvte hore du skal lissom gjerra deta! FÅRESTEN takh til britney5655 fådi ho lærere megh jappansk!_

Me sprang gladeleg til Hogsmede. Der såg me senen kor GC hadde spelt. Me sprang gladleg inn. MRC spelte 'Helena'. Eg var so djelva glad! Gerard såg endå meir seksuelt eggjande ut enn på biletah. Sjølv Drako totte det, eg kunne skikkeleg sjå at han fekk ein ereksjon men det gjorde ikkje noko sea eg visste at me var dei einaste verkelege for kvarandre. Eg hadde på meg ein svart skinnminikjole og svarte skinnplatinumstøvlar med rivne nettingstrømper. Drako hadde på seg ei lubben svart MRC-trøye med svarte lubne bukser. Uansett, me tok til å moshe til Helena. Me tungekyssa. Me sprang fram til bandet for å senedykke. Men plutseleg tok Gerard av seg maska si. Og det gjorde dei andre ogso. Me gispa. Det var ikkje dei i det heile teke. Det var,… Volsemort og Daudsveittarane!

«Kafaen Drako eg dreg ikkje på konsert meh deg!» skreik eg sinna. «Ikkje etter det som hende meg sist? Sjølv om det r MCR å du væjt kor mykje eg likr dei»

«Kva fordi me… du veit…» han hakkande mistrivande fordi gutar ikkje likar å snakke om du-veit-kva.

«Ehja frodi me du veit!» gav eg frå meg med ei sint stemme.

«Me skal ikkje gjera det igjen.» lova Drako. «Denne gongen skal me dra med ESKORTE.»

«OMFG kvafaen/ Er du vorte hovudstraums?» spurde eg. «Eg reknar med at du er ein grønskolling eller ein Kristina no då, eller?»

«NEI.» stamma han høgt.

«BLIR du ein grønskolling eller kva?» skriek eg sinna.

«Ibne! Eg er ikkje det! Versosnill og bli med meg!» Han fall ned på kne og tok til å syngje 'Da world is black' av GC til meg.

Eg vart smidd fordi det er ikkje ein gong ein singel, han hadde lært seg texn berre får meg!

«GREITT då eg lyt vel gjera dette.» sa eg og me tungekyssa ei stund og eg gjekk opp på rommet mitt.

B'lodige Mari stod der. «Hajimemashite gjinte.» sa ho gladleg (ho talr japans og det gjer eg au. De tydr 'korleis har du det' på japansk). «Fåresten Willow ho djelva spradebassen vart uvist. ho strauk i ale faga og dråppa matte.» (an: RAVN DU SUGR JÆVLEG! FAEN TA DEG!)

«Då fekk den jævla hora som fortent.» lo eg sinna.

Men uansett, me følte oss skikkeleg nedtrykte. Me sågg på nokre gofiske filmar som Das niteMARE b4 xmas. «Kanskje Willow kjem til å daude ogso.» sa eg.

«Kawai.» B'lodige Mari riste egnegrisk lektrektisk. «Åja eh har ein tilståing etter ho vart uvist drap eg ho og so hadde lupus seg med ho fordi han er nekfilisk.»

«Kawai.» kommnterte eg gladleg. Me tala saman i stille resten a filmn.

«Åh HEI FÅResten, eg skal på ein konsert med drako i kveld i Hogsmeade med mcr.» sadde eg. « Eg lyt ha på meg den heittaste kledninga nokonGONG.»

B'lodige Mari Nikka Enregiksk. «Jafaen lat oss berre dra og handle berre.»

«På Hot Topic, ikkje sant?» spurde eg, og tok allereie fram det spsikelle Hot Topic tru fast korte.

«Nei.» Hovudet mitt fall.

«Kva?» hovudet mitt spatt. Eg kunne ikkje tru det. «B'lodige Mari er du ein GRØNSKOLLING?»

«NEEEI! NEEEI!» lo ho. «Eg fann nokre kule gofiske krambuer nære Galtvort det er det heile.»

«Ken fortalde deg om dei» sprde eg og var sikker på at det var Drako eller Diabolo eller Vampyren (ikkje ein gong SEI det namne til meg!). Eller meg.

«Humlisnurr.» Sadde ho. «Lat meg berre ringe etter soparane våre.»

«IFAENHELVETE HUMLISNURR?» spurde eg stille.

«Jau eg såg det på eit kart over Hogsmeade på pulten hans.» Fortalde ho meg. «Kom igjen lat oss gå.»

Me gjekk innom eit par punkgoffarkrambuer UTELUKKANDE for konsertane i Hogsmeade. Handelsmannen var FAENMEG HEITARE ENN GERARD ELLER IKKJE FOR DET ER IKKJE MOGELEG og han gav meg eit par kjolar. «Me har berre desse for dei ekte goffarane.»

«Dei ekte goffarane?» spurde eg og B'lodige Mari.

«Jau di vil ikkje tru kor mange possørar det er i denna landsbyen ass! I går freista lupus og slurk å kjøpe eit goffisk kameratrekk.» Han riste på hovudet. «Eg visste kje ein gong at dei hadde eit kamera.»

«IFAENHELVETE NO SKAL DEI SPIONERE PÅ MEG IGJEN!» grein eg, og sprang ut av prøverommet medan eg hadde på meg ein lang svart kjole med masse raudt tyll stikkande ut og veldig lågkutta med ein svær splitt.

«Åh i satan du lyt kjøpe den kledninga!» Sa handelsmannen.

«Jau det ser skikkleg heitt ut.» sa B'lodige Mari.

«Veit du kva eg ska gje deg han gratis fordi du ser skikkeleg heitt ut i den kjolen. Hei skal de på konserten i kveld?» spurde han.

«Jau eg skal det faktisk.» Eg såg på han. «Hei fåresen eg heiter Iben Dark'ness dementia TARA way kva heiter du?»

«Tom Rid.» sa han og drog hande gjennom det svartfarga håret sitt. «kanskje ser eg deg der i kveld.»

«Åja eg trur ikkje det fordi eg skal vera der med kjærasten min drako du sjuke pervo!» skreik eg sinna, men før han kunne masa om å gå med han, flaug Gygrid inn på den svarte sopelimen sin og såg ottefull ut. «IFAENHELVETE IBEND DU LYT OKMA ATTENDE TIL BORGA NO!»


	9. Chapter 17 - 18

**Kapittel 17.**

_AN: EG sadde hall åp å brenn historja! om du r ein grønskolling bere ikkje les ho! du ken fina utt omn du r ein grønskolling eller ikkje om du tekk qvissen på heimesida mih. om du ikkje r dt råkar du. om du r det so DRAAA TE HELVTE! pz willo erkje eikentleg ein grønskolling. Ravn versosnil å gjer deta eg lover og gje deg plakatn att!_

Tom Riddle gav oss nokre klede å greier gratis. Han sa han vile hjelpe oss me sminka om han vile fårdi han var skikeleg gira på mote å greier. (haner bisesukell). Gygrid skaut etter oss at me laut koma attende te Galtvort. «KVAIFAEN Gygrid?» skreik eg sinna. «Dra til helvete du jdevla bastard.» Vel uansett kom Willow bort. Gygrid gjekk sinna av garde.

«Hei tøs du ser kawaii ut.» sa ho.

«Jau men ikkje so kawaii som deg.» Svara eg trist frdi Willow er skikkeleg ven og altsaman. Ho hadde på seg ei kort svart korsettsak med blod raude blonder på og eit svartt blodraudt miniskjørt, lær netting strømper og svarte stikande støvlar som synte kor bleik ho var. Ho hadde ein skikkeleg fin kropp me svære pupar og alt saman. Ho var so tunn ho kune vera anorakkisk.

«So ska du dra på konserten ilag me Drako?» spurde ho.

«Jau.» sa eg gladleg.

«Eg dreg i lag med Diabolo.» svartte ho gladeleg. Men uansett so kom Drako og Diabolo. Dei såg båe ekstremt heitte og seksuelt eggjande ut og ein kunne sjå at dei tykhte me var d å au. Diabolo hadde på seg ei svart trøye kor det stod '666'. Han hadde på seg haugevis med sminke just som Marylin Manson. Drako hadde på seg svarte skinnbukser, ei gotisk svart GC-trøye og svarte Vans som han hadde fenge frå Warped tower. B'lodige Mart skulle på konserten i lag me Dracola som før heitte Navle men det viste seg at han var vorte kidnappa ved fødselen og den verkelege familien hans var vampyrar. Dei dydde i ei bilulukke. Navle konverterte til satanisme og vart gothar. Han var i Smiddgard no. Han hadde på seg ei svart Wurped-trøye, svarte olabukser og skor og svart hår me raude strippar i. Me kalde han Drakula no. Men uansett so gjekk me alle saman te Drako sin svarte Mercy-Bens (tekduhan frdi var gttisk) som faren hans Lucian hadde gjeve han. Me tok litt rev, kokka og krakk. Drako og eg klinte. Me gjorde narr av dei djelva teite grønskollingane. Me var snart der… Eg gispa.

Gerard var den mest seksuelt eggjande karen nokonsinne! Han så endå meir seksuelt eggjande en han var på bilete. Han hadde langt ravn svart hår å skjerande blåe auga. Han var skikkleg tunn og han hadde e utruleg etnisk stemme. Me mosha te Helene og nåkre addre songr. Plutseleg tokk Gerard av seg maska. Det gjorde dei andre meldema au. Eg gispa. Det var ikkje Gerard i det hele teke! Det var ein stygg grønskollande mann utn ein nase og me raude auga… Allesaman sprang av stad utanom eg og Drako. Drako og eg kom. Det var… Vlodemort og Daudsvettarane!

«Di nedståande idiotar!» skaut han engslteg. «Ibne, eg bad deg drepe Vampyren. De har feila. Og no… skal eg drepa Dykk og Drako!»

«Nei nei versosnill!» bad me triste men han tok fram kniven sin.

Pultseleg flag ein gamal gotisk mann inn på soparlimen sin. Han hadde longt svart hår og eit laaangt svart klegg. Han hade påseg ei svartt kutte korr dt stod 'avril lavigne' bak. Han skauta ein formell og Vlodemort sprang av stad. Det var…. Humlisnurr!

**Kapittel 18.**

_AN: EG SADDE STÅP OG BRENE! om du gjer dt er du ein jævla grønskolling! thakh te ravn får hjelpa og greier. du råkar! å du r kje ein grønskolling. tusen thakh for gnesrn min! ps denn are grunen til at humlesnurr svor var fårdi han øvva på og bli gottar so dt!_

Eg vanka opp i kista mi dagen etter. Eg gjekk ut or ho og sette på meg litt svarte augeliner, svart augekugge, blodraud leppestift og ein svart skikkeleg lågliva skinnkjole som var heilt riven og med striper so du kunne sjå magen min. Eg hadde på meg ein daudinghovud mage ring med svarte og raude diamantar på innsida.

(Nattah føre eg og Drako leigde att til skullen (tekduhan engelsk skull avdi eg er gottar og likar dævd). Humlesnurr jaga Vlodemort bort. Me flaugpå soparlimane våre. Min var svart og sopargreiene var blodraude. Det var blonder over heile greia. Drako hadde ein svart MCR soparlime. Me drog attende til romma våre og dreiv med du-veit-kva til ein Linkin Park-song.)

Men uansett, eg gjekk ned til Storsalen. Der var alle veggene måla svarte og bordah var ogso svarte. Men ein lunne sjå at det var rosa mæling under den svarte mælinga. Og det var prestar av spradebassband overalt, som Ashlee Simpson og the Backstrit Boys.

«KVAIFAEN!» skreik eg då eg gjekk for å setja med ved B'lodige Mari og Willow. B'lodige Mari hadde på seg ein svart skinnmini med ei Good Chraloote-trøye, svarte nettingstrømper og svarte stikkande støvlar. Willow hadde på seg ein lang gotisk svart kjole med blodraud skrift som var skikkeleg blondut og nådde opp til låra dine og svarte støvlar med nettingstrømper. Vampyren, Drakula og Drako kom. Me tok til å tala om kven som var mest seksuelt eggjande, Mikey eller Gerard Way eller Billie Joe Armstrong. Gutane kom og tok del i det fordi dei var bi.

«Dei gutane er så djevla heitte.» sa Navle medan akkurat då kom det ein gamal gotisk mann med svart skjegg og altsaman. Han var den same mannen som hadde jaga bort Vlodemort førredagen. Han hadde vanleg solbrun hud, men han hadde på seg kvit grunning og han hadde drepe hårek sitt svart.

«…. Humlesnurr?1!» gispa me.

«KVAIFAEN?» skreik eg sinna. «Eg trudde han berre hadde på seg det for å skremme Volsemort!»

«Hei alle saman.» sa han gladleg. «Som di kan sjå har eg brigda litt på rommet. Kah tysser di om det?»

Alle ved spradebassbordet i Griffin tok til å juble. Men alle oss gotarar såg på kvarande skikkeleg fornundra og riste på hovudet. Me kunne ikkje tru kva for ein spradebass han var!1.

«FORRESTEN de kan kalle meg Albert.» kalla han medan me gjekk til timane våre.

«For ein djevla spradebass!» ropte Drako sinna medan me me gjekk til transfigurasjonstimen. Me heldt kvarandre i handa. Vampyren såg skikkeleg svartsjuk ut. Eg kunne sjå at han grein blod på eit gotisk på vegen (tekduhan lik way Gerard way) men eg sa ikkje noko. «Eg veddar på at han he ei midtlivskrise!» ropte Willoe.

Eg var so djevleg sinna.


	10. Chapter 19 - 20

**Kapittel 19. eg har detkje bra eg lovar**

_AN: vrsosnil å hall åp å brenn historiah om du gjer det er du ein jøvla grønskolling og du er shvarthtjukk greitt!11 frå nop a vill eg slett dei sleme meldningane deira!111 BTW ibwen ein fulblod so der!1 thakh te ravn får hjælpa!11_

Heile dagen sat me sinnande og tjeknte på Hummlesnurr. Me var so djevleg forbanna. Men me hadde ein ting å sjå fram til- MRC konserten. Han hadde vorte utsett, so me kunne gå alle saman.

Uansett so gjekk me til opphaldsrommet triste for å droppe timar. Drako var skikkeleg løynelg.

Eg spurde kva det var og han vart skikkeleg sint på meg og tok til å grine skikkeleg heitt og redselsfullt (og kjenslevare bi gutar er so heitt).

«Ingen forstår meg for faen!1» skreik han sint medan det svarte året hans gjekk ned i dei svære blå augo hans lik Billie Joe i Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. Han hadde på seg lubne boksar, ei svart MCR-trøye og eit svart slips. Eg hadde på meg svarth lågtkutta skinntopp med kjetting over heile over ein svarth skinnmini, svarte høghaldne støvlar og ein kross mage fing. Håret mitt var samla i ein rotete bolle lik Amy Lee i Gong Under. (send meg ein elektornisk post om du vil sjå bilsete)

«Orrsakk? Kva med meg!» gurgla eg.

«Meb-men-men.» grynta han.

«Du djevla djevel!» stønna eg.

«Nei! Vent! Det er ikkje sån som det faen meg ser ut!» skreik han.

Men det var for seint. Eg visste kva eg hørde. Eg sprang åt baderomet sint, kleint. Drako slog på døra. Eg piska og diska medan den blodige augelina mi strøymde nedover kinna mine og laga heftige tårer nedover andletet mittt lik Benji i filmen Girls and Bois (ravn den videoen er berre soooo skikkeleg vår!). EG TOOOK UT EIN SIGARET OG TOK TIL Å røyke litt gras.

Plutseleg kom Gyrgrid. Han hadde immitert.

«Du gav meg eit djevleg sjokk!» skreik eg sinna og mista graset mitt. «Kvaihelvete trur du at du gjer på gjintedassen!»

Men det var ikkje berre Gygrid. Nokon andre var med han au! Eit lite bil ynskte eg at d var Tom Rid eller DRako men det var Humlisnurr.

«Hei eg lyt spørje deg om noko.» sa han, og tok ut den svare prøveråveragottisk veska si. «Kva skal du ha på deg på konsertten?»

«Veit du kven MCR r!» gispa eg.

«Nei eg berre såg at det skulle vera ein konsert med mange gothararar og punkararar.» sa han. «Uansett so har Drako ei overrasking åt deg.»

**Kapittel 20.**

_AN: Eg sagde eg byrr megkje om ka di tenkjr! Hall låp å brenn greitt spradebassar!1 thakh til ravn for hjælpa!1 oh jau ev dreg fåresten på feri til transilvania dei 3 komande dagane so ikjkje vent åpdatteringar._

Heile dagen lurde eg på kva overraskinga var. Mellombels sete eg på meg ein svar skinmini, svart korsett med osa blonder over heile, og svarte gotiske kompakte støvlar. MCR skulle spla konsert igjen, etter at Volxemort hadde teke over den siste konserten. Eg kutta handleddet mitt medan eg knuffa til MCR på soverommet mitt heile natta, og kjende meg skikkeleg spent. Plutseleg dunka nokon på døra mi medan eg freista å ta på meg nokre svarte klede og knuffa til Fang u 4 da Venom. Eg vart skikkeleg sinna og skrudde det av, men inarts inne håpa eg at det var Drako so me kunne gjera det igjen.

«Ka i faen helvete r d du driv med!» skreik eg sinna. Det var Lupus! «Skal du koma og valdta meg eller kva.» kjefta eg. Eg hadde lov til å seia det fordi Humlisnurr hadde sagt at me sklle vera varsame rundt hand og Slurk fordi han var pedo.

«Nei, eg vil HELLer (tekduhan, hell) låne nokre konedomar.» brumma han sinna.

«Eh, so du kan pule den sex år gamle kjærasten din, eller?» ropte eg sakrastisk.

«Jevæl.» sa han og gjekk avsta.

Men uansett so tok eg på meg litt svar augeskogge, svart augeliner og litt svart sleppestift og kvit grunning. So gjekk eg. So gispa eg… Surr og Lupus var midt i den tomme hallen og hadde seg, og Noldus stod og såg på!1

«Oh i helvete du blassfemiske idiot!» sreik dei bååe sinna då dei såg meg. Noldus sprang av stad medan han grein. Men dei reiste seg opp, då. Vanlegvis ville eg ha vorte opphissa (eg elskar når gutar har seg) men dei to var nokre jevla grønskollingar. (fåresten surr er flytt til griffing no)

«Ihelvete er det difor du ville ha kondomar?» spurde eg sadistisk. (sjå korso eg stava d)

«Men du ville ikkje gje dei til meg!» ropte Lupkus sinna.

«Vel du skulle ha fortalt meg det.» gjenopptok eg.

«Du dumskalle!.» tok Surr til å roppe sint. Og so… tok eg ut det svarte kameraet mitt og tok bilete av dei. Ein kunne sjå at dei var nake og alt saman.

«Eh kva!» skreik dei båe sinna. «Kva var det gått får?»

«Det kvar for å utpresse dekk.» snøffa eg. «So neste gong de ser meg ha meg med kjærasten min kan de faenikkje gjera noko elles syner eg Hulmesnork detta. So til helvete, jævlar!» Eg tok til å springe. Dei jaga etter meg, men eg kasta stagen min på dei so dej fall over den. Men uansett so gjekk eg utanfor og der var Vampyren, han såg faens drygt heitt ut.

«Ihelvete kor er DRako!» spurde eg han.

«Åh han driv på og er ein djevla djevel. Han sa til meg at han ikkje ville koma.» Vampyren tok til å riste på huggu. «Vil du bli med meg? te konserten?»

So…. Han synte meg den flygande bilen sin. Eg gispa. Det var ein svart bil. Han sa at rugfadern hans Seriøse Svaart hadde gjeve han den. På bilskiltet stod det MCR666. På bakplata stod det 'Inbe'.

…. Eg gispa.

Me flaug til konserthallen. MCR var der og spelte.

Vampyren og eg tok til å tungekysse medan me knuffa til muzikken. Eg gispa og såg på bandet.

Eg fekk nesten ein orgisme. Gerard var so djelva heitt! Han tok til å synge 'Helena' og den seksa vakre stemma hans tok til å fylle hallen. …Og so høyrde eg gråt. Eg snudde meg og såg Drako grine i hyrnet.


	11. Chapter 21 - 22

**Kapittel 21.**

_AN: faen ta dikk greitt! di slit so jævle. Rkje minn feil att d er stava gæli greitt fådi den bikkja ravn fådi difår faen ta dikk grønskollingar!1 vuppz åh ravn thakh får hjælpa. Fåresten transilvana råkka hratt!1 Eg fekk teåme sett slåtte kor drkola vart filma!_

Seinare gjekk me alle inn i skullen. Drako sat og grein på fellesrommet. «Drako går det greitt?» spurde eg med ei gotisk stemme.

«Nei det gjer det ikkje du djælva bikkje!» skreik han sinna. Han tok til å springe av stad på eit sjølvdrepande vis. Eg til tok å grine fordi eg var redd han ville drepa seg sjølv.

«Det går greitt Inbe.» sa Vampyren trøystande. «Eg skal sjå til han.»

«Du meiner du skal pule han eller!» skreik eg sinna. So sprang eg etter DRako. Vampyren kom ogso.

«Drako versosnil og kom!» grein han. Blodtårer rann nedover det bleikje trynet hans. Eg vart so opphissa av di eg elskar kjenslevare bigutar. (om du r ein homofon so dra til helvte!)

Og soo… høyrde meg nokre steg! Vampyren tok fram den svarthe usannsynlegheitskappa si. Me gjekk båe under ho. Me såg vaktmeistaren Herr Norris der, han skreik sinna med ei lommelykt i handa.

«KVENER DER!» skreik han sinna. Me såg Snask koma. Han gjekk under usynlegheitskappa og tok til å mjaue høgt.

«Er det nokn der!» ropte Herr Norris.

«Nei fan ta dek du spradande litle grønskolling son av ei djevla hore!» sa Vampyren under brystet sitt med ei ekkel stemme.

«KVA! KVA KVEN SA D!» ropte Herr Norris. So høyrde han Nask mjaue. «Snask er det nokon under den kappa!» spurde han. Snask nikka. Og so… tok Vampyrn å tungekyssa meg! Han gjorde det akkurat idet… Herr Norris drog vekk kappa!1

«KVA I-« ropte han, men det var for seint fordi me sprang vekk fråh han. Og då såg me Drako grine og falle i tårer og kutte handledda utanfor skulen.

«Drako!» grein eg. «Går det greitt?»

«Eg tru det.» snøfta Drako. Me gjekk attende til kistene våre og tok til å tungekysse kvarandre. Drako og eg fann på å sjå Lake Placid (sjå erkje d nedtrykkande) på den gotiske raude senga i lag. Medan eg putta videoen inn, rulla augo mine bakover og eg fekk eit syn av noko som hende akkurat no. Det donka på døra og Eulf og magistermysteriet kom inn i skulen!1

**Kapittel 22.**

_AN: haldsmella! Grønskollingar hall åp å brenne greitt om di ikkje likr d dra til helvte eg veit d r herr noris d r ravn hennar feil greitt!11 du slit!1 nei berre køddar ravn du rokkar faen meg hartt grønskollingar slit!1_

Heile dagen tala alle om magistermytteriet. Men uansett, eg vakna neste dag. Eg låg i kista so eg opna døra. Eg hadde på meg ein svart blondut skinn pyskjamas. So gispa eg.

Framfor meg stod… B;lodige Mari, Vampyren, Diabolo, Drako, Drakula og Willow!

Eg opna karmosin augo mine. Willow hadde på seg ein stram svart skinn topp med bilete av blodige roser over heile. Under det hade ho ei svart heftig trøye me blonder på og svarte gotiske støvlar som var feste til toppen. Vampyren hadde på seg ei lubben Simple Plan trøte og lubne svarte bukser og Vans. Drako hadde på seg ei svart MCR-trøye og svartte olabukser med ein skin vest. Han såg ut såm Gerard Way, og nesten like seksuelt eggjande. Vampyren såg ut som Joel Madden. B'lodige Mari hadde på seg ein stram svart heftig gotisk kjole som ho hadde rive so ein kunne sjå klova hennar med eit kvit forklede som sa 'bikkj' og andre sverjeord og MRC tekstar mest som kjolen eg hadde seg Amy Lee hadde på seg ein gong. Mørkeret (som er Ulla) var ogso der. Ho hade på seg ein riven gotisk svart kjole med rivne greir over heile og ein blodefylt toppsak og svarte stikkande støvlar. Det gjorde ogso Krabbe og Grugle. Det synte seg at fadaren åt Mørkeret, Diabolo, Krabbe og Gurgle var ein vampyr. Han hadde teke sitt eige liv ved å kutte handleddet med eit barberblad. Han hadde valdteke dei og greier ogso. Dei vart alle so nedtrykte at dei vart gottarar og konverterte til stalinisme.

«KVA I HELVTE!» veik eg medan eg hoppa i lufta. «Kva i faen gjer de alle her?»

«Ibne det er noko som er skikkelg forpult.» sa Drako.

«GREITT men eg lyt for faen få på meg nokre klede fyrst.» ropte eg sinna.

«Det går greitt. Me lyt gå og du ser kawaii ut uansett. Du er so djelva vakker.» sa Drako med ei seksuelt eggjande stemme.

«Åh greitt då.» sa eg smilande. «Me du lyt fortelja meg kvifor du er so oppståande.»

«Det skal eg det skal eg.» sa han.

So eg sette på meg litt augeliner, svart leppestift og raude augeskugge og kvit grunning. So kom eg. Dei stod alle utanfor Storsalen og igjennom eit vindauga. Ei djelva grønnskollhore kalla Britney som gjekk i Griffing stod attmed oss. Ho hadde på seg ein rosa mini og ei Hilary Duff trøye so me slengde opp langefingeren åt ho. Inne i Storsalen kunne me sjå Humleskurk. Kornelia Bloeulf stod er og skreik til Humlesnurr. Doris Ruffurt stod der ogso.

«SO KAN DET IKKJE VERA!» skreik ho sinnt. «SKULEN LYT STENGAST!»

«DEN NØRKE FYRSTEN AKTAR Å DREPE ELEVAR!» ropte Kornelia Bloeulf.

«DU HØVER DEG IKKJE LENGER TIL Å VERA REKTOR!» ropte Ruffurt. «DU ER FOR GAMAL OG ALZHEIMAREN DIN ER FARLEG! DU LYT PENSJONERE DEG ELLER SO VIL VOLDEMORT DREPE ELEVANE DINE!»

«Greitt nok.» sa Humlesnurr sinna. «Menn me kan ikkje gjera detta. Me kan ikkje stenge skulen. Det er berre eitt menneske som har krafter til å drepe Voldemort og ho går på denne skulen. Og namnet hennar er… Inen Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.»

Drako, Krabbe, Gurgle, Darkness, Willow, Vampyren og B'lodige Mari såg på kvarandre… Eg gispa.

…


	12. Chapter 23 - 24

**Kapittel 23.**

_AN: jall kjeft for faen bikker!1 di er berre svartjukke fådi eg phekk 10000 medlningar!1 thakh te ravn får hjælpa å fådi du fårtelte meg om boox gjintedu rokkar latt åss gå å handle samman!_

Døra vart opna og Proffesor Ruffurt og Kornelia Blouelf stampa ut sinna. So sågde Himlesnurr og Ruffurt oss.

«HERR WAY KVA I PIPARN ER DET DU DRIV PÅ MED!» ropte Ruffurt sint. Humlesnurr tirra på ho.

«Oi ho meinte ikkje det!» avbytte han ho. «Ho meiner hei alle saman kom in!»

Vel me gjekk alle sinna inn. Det gjorde ogso ale dei andre elevane. Eg sat mellom Mørker og Drako og ovanfor B'lodige Mari. Krabbe og Gurgle tok til å dra nokre morbide spøkar. Dei såg båe to akkurat ut som Ville Vollo. Eg åtte litt Grev Kokula og drakk lit blod for ein kopp. So hørde eg nokon skyte argt. Eg såg bak meg det var… Vampyren! Han og Drako stod og skaut på karandre.

«Vampyren, Drako KVAIHELVTE?» spurde eg.

«Du jævla krødd!» kjefta Drako mot Vampyren. «Eg vil skitta ved sida av ho!»

«Nei eg vil det!» skreik.

«Nei ho likar deg for faen ikkje, du horeson!» kjefta Drako.

«Nei faen ta deg kødd ho eklar meg ikkje deg!» skreik Vampyren. Og so… hoppa han på Drako! (nei ikkje på det viset du pervo) Dei tok til å sloss og slog kvarandre.

Humlsnurr kjefta på dei men dei halde fram. Plutseleg… kom ein fæl man med raude auga og ingen nase inn på sopelimen sin. Han hadde ingen nase og hadde på seg ei grå kutte. Alt glaset i vindaugo han flaug tur gjekk i stykke. Britney den djevla grønskollingen tok til å grine. Vampyren og Drako halde opp å sloss… Eg sippa å eta… Alle gispa. Romet vart heilt stille… Volzemort!

«Ibeb… Iben…» sadde Darth Valer med den kvonde rasputte stemma si. «De hevur ikkje greidd uppdraget ditt. No skal eg drepa Dykk og eg skal drepa Vampyren ogso. Um De ikkje drep honom føre meg vil eg drepa Drako ogso!»

«Versosnill ikkje tving meg til å drepa han versosnill!» bad eg.

«Nei!» lo han vondt. «Drep honom, elles vil eg drepa honom uansett!» so flaug han av stad kukklande.

Eg fall i tårer. Drako og Vampyren kom for å røske meg. Plutseleg rulla auga mine opp og dei såg skikkeleg heftige og gotiske ut. Eg hadde eit syn kor eig såg nokre eldande ljos og so kom Voldremot for å drepa Drako medan Drako kutta handledda heilt nedtrykt.

«Nei!» hylte eg seksuelt eggjanande. Plutseleg saug eg opp og såg ikkje lenger syna.

«Iben Iben gårr det greitt?» spurde Drako med ei ottefull stemme.

«Jau jau.» sa eg trist medan eg kom meg på beina.

«Allt går greitt Ineb.» sa Vampyren skikkeleg kjenslevar.

«Nei det gjer det ikkje!» ropte eg sinna. Blod tårer rann nedover trynet mitt. «FAEN I HELVTE kva om eg blir innteken sånn som i Da Ring2!»

«Det går greitt gjinte.» sa B'lodige Mari. «Kanskje du skal spørje proffesor Schumfiold kva det synet tyder då.»

«Greitt bikk.» sa eg trist og so gjekk me.

**Kapittel 24.**

_AN: Grøningar hall åp me breninga di er berre svartjukke so faen ta dekk greitt te helvte!11 ravn thakh får hjælpa!_

Vel me hadde Clairvojanse neste time so eg fekk spurt Proffessor Rummelfiold om syna mine.

«Konnichiwa alesamen kom inn.» sa Professor Schummfiold på japansk. Ho lukta på meg med den svarte gotiske leppestiften sin. Ho er faen den heftigaste læraren nokon sinne. Ho hadde langt daudt svart hår med blodraude tuppar og raude auga. (mor hennr var vampyr. Ho er også hallt japansk so ho talar det og alt saman. Ho går over einses med B'lodige Mri) Ho er skikkeleg ung til lærar å vera. I dag hadde ho på seg ein svart skinntopp med raude blonder og ein lang gottisk svart riven kjole. Me gjekk inn i det svarte klass erommet med prestar av Emily the Strong. Eg køyrde handa mi. Eg hadde på meg svart nagl laks med raude pentagram på.

«Kva er det Iben?» spurde ho. «hei eg diggar naglelakken din kor fekk du han, på Hot Topik?»

«Jau.» svara eg. Alle grønskollingane som ikkje visste kva HT var gav meg rare syn. Eg slengde opp langefingeren åt dei. «Vel eg lyt tala med deg om nokre greier. Når vil du gjera det?»

«Ka med no?» spurde ho.

«Greitt.» sa eg.

«GRETT timen er so jævla avslutta alle saman.» sa proffesor Rummlefiodl og let alla og. «Med unntak av deg Britney.» ho peikte på Britnet og nokre andre grønskollingar. «Versosnill og gjer oppgrave (tekduhan) 1 på side 3.»

«GREITT eg har mange syn.» sa eg med ei ottefull stemme. Eg er so redd vil Drako daude.

Vel ho gav meg ein svart kryptall bakk å så i. Eg såg på han.

«Kva ser du?» spurde ho.

«Eg sa eg ser ein svart gotisk skalle og eit pentagram.»

Plutseleg dunka nokon på døra. Eg såg på ho. Det var Drako. Han såg sikkeleg seksuelt eggjande der han stod meg svart skinn tryne, ei svart gotisk Linkin Park trøye og svarte Congress skor.

«Greitt du kan og no, ser deg fitte.» sa Proffesor Schummfiold.

«Hade bikkje.» sa eg og vinka.

Eg gjek til Drako og Vampyren satt attmed han. Me fylgde båe med Drako og eg var so ovnfull.


	13. Chapter 25 - 27

**Kapittel 25.**

_AN: hall åp me breninga greitt om di ikkje so be eg Justin banke dekk!1111 å eg be nødrarane og je datan derria vruss!1111111111 FAEN TA DEKK!1 thakh for hjælpa ravn!1_

Eg var so vonfull. Eg folgde Drako og lurrte på om me skulle ha oss att. Me gjekk utanfor og so gjekk me inn i den svarte bilen til Drako.

«Iben kva faen var det profesor Rummelfiold sa.» kviskra Drako og låg den gotiske kvitte handa si med savrt naglelakk på min.

«Ho sa at ho ville fortelja meg kva det tydde i morgon.» murra eg med ei seksuelt eggjande stemme. Han tok fram ein heroinkabaret og tende det, og gav meg det so eg kunne vende det. Han flaug bilen opp i eit tre. Me kleiv til toppen av det. Drako sette på litt MCR.

«And all the things that you never told me

And all the smiles that are ver gonna haunt me.» song den seksuelt eggjande stemma til Gerard. Me tok til å te av tøter til kvarandre oppfatande. Han tok av den svarrte tangaen min and den svarte brysthellaren min. Eg tok av den svarte boksaren hans. So…. Putte han den virrande du-veit-kva-en sin inn i verktøyet mitt seksuelt eggjande.

«I HELVETE Drako Drako!» skreik eg medan eg hadde orgisme. Me tok til å tungekysse likesæle. Plutseleg… fell eg i svevn. Eg fekk ein draum. I han tok ein svart man og skaut to gottarmenner med langt svart hår.

«Nei! Versosnill ikkje drep oss for faen!1» bad dei men han berre heldt fram å skyte på dei. So stakk han av garde i ein raud bil.

«Nei! Åh faen i helvete!1» skreik eg med ei skremd stemme.

«Iben kva er det?» spurde Drako med då eg opna dei isande blåe auga mine.

Eg tok til å grine blod tårer som rann nedover trynet mitt. Eg bad Drako ringe Vampyren. Han gjorde deg med Likin Park telefonen sin. Menn det verste var kven dei som vart skotne i draumen var…. Lusian og Seriøs!111

**Kapittel 26.**

_AN: GRØNSKOLLINGR HALL ÅP OG BRENNE HSTÅRJA GRETT!1 om di ikjke likar historiah berre gå å pul degg sjølv jævla grønskolling! DU SLIT!111 oh je og eg varkje rassist greitt!11_

Eit par minutatar seinare kom Vampyren bort til treet. Han hadde på seg ei svart skinn jekke, svarte skinn buskor og ei Good Chralotte trøye.

«Hei Vampyren.» sa eg kokkettete medan eg tok til å sutre. Drako klemde meg seksuelt eggjande for å tørste meg. Eg tok til å grine blodtårer og fortalde dei so kva som hadde hendt.

«I faen!» skreik Vampyren sinna. Tøre han tok til å gråte trist. «Kva faen for ein pikk gjorde det!»

«Eg veit ikkje.» sa eg. «No kom igjen me lyt fortelja Humlesnur detta.»

Men sprang ut or treet og inn i borga. Humlisnurr var på kontoret sitt.

«Herre fedrane vore har vorte skotne!» sa Drako medan me tørka nokre tårer vekk frå det kvite fjeset hans. «Ibne hadde eit syn i ein draum».

Hubledurr tok til å kokle. «Hahahah! Og Kva får deg til å tru at eg skjønar at Iben ikkje er desoriginal?»

Eg glånte på Humlesnurr.

«Men sjå då, kødd.» sa han sint, medan Humlesnurr gispa (sjå er det u lika hanom). «De veit veldig godt at eg ikkje er desorganisert. So få nokre djelva folk ut for faen for å sjå etter Serier og Lusian- pornto!»

«Greitt.» sa han med ei skremd stemme. «Kvor er dei?»

Eg fenkte på det. So heilt plutseleg… «London.» sa eg. Eg fortalde han kva for ei gate det far. Han gjekk bort og kalla på nokre folk og gjorde noko greier. So nokre få minoter seinare kom han attende og sa folk gjekk om og såg etter dei. Etter ei stund kalla nokon han tilbake. Han sa dei hadde vorte funne. Drako, Vampyren og eg gjekk frå roma våre i lag. Eg tok med meg Drako til sjukekontoret medan Vampyren gjekk for å kunne handledda sine på rommet sitt. Me sog på kvarandre sine gotiske, nedertrykte augo. So, kyssa me. Plutseleg kom Sirkus og Lusian inn på bårer… og bak dei var Professor Schumfiold!1

**Kapittel 27. Vammpyrer vill aldri såra deg**

_AN: veit di kva!111 Eg gjev faen i kva di grønskollingar tykj åm meg!1111 så hall åp me og brenne historia bikker!1111 thakh til ravn får kjærleik å støte og hjelp eg elskar deg gjinte so eg konne ikkje åpdatere lættis for eg var skikklg neddtrykkt og eg kuta handledda minne so eg laut gå på sjukehuset du råkkar ravn gjinta!111111111111_

Alle i rommet tok til å grine gladeleg- eg hadde redda dei. Drako, Lusian, Sirkus iog Varmpyren gav meg alle klemmar. Sjukesystera tok til å gje deg medisin.

«Kom att Ibne.» sa proffesor Schanke. Ho hadde på seg ein svart gotisk lærkjole med korsett topp og ekte vampyrbloo på og faens svarte platinum sstøvlar. «Eg lyt fortelja deg den djevla spordomen.»

Eg sog på Lusian, Siris, Drake og Vampyren. Dei nikka.

Eg lukta glad og eg inn i eit mørkt rom. Eg hadde skifta Profesor Schumfiold tok ut nokre svarte kort. Ho tok til å sjå inn i ein svart ystall kule. So sa ho… «Tara, eg ser mørke tider nærme seg.» sa ho dårleg. Ho myste inn i ballane. «Du skjønnar, du lyt gå bakover i tid.» Ho tok fram ein tidsvener lik det B'lodige Mari hadde. «Då Volemint gjekk på Galtvort føre han vart kraftig fekk han hjarta sitt knust. No trur du han enno ville bli Volxemort om han var hugteken?» Eg riste på hovudet. «Du lut gå attende i tid og forførre han. Det er den einaste måten. Om han enno er vond lyt du drepa han. Du kan koma attende til rommet mitt i morgon og so kan du gjera det.»

«Greitt.» sa eg trist. Me gjorde hann tekne. Eg gjekk trist utanfor igjen.

«Kva faen hendte?» spurde Drako og Vampyren.

«Jau, kva hendte?» spurde Mørker, Willow og Boldige Mari?

Eg skulle til å fortelja dei det, menn alle saman var der. Dei feira at Lusian og Sirius var funne. Alle var so stolte av meg menn eg ville bere tala me Drako. Dei herja namnet mitt og nokre journalistar var der, og freista å intervjue Humlisnurr. Ei fane vart heva. Ein hævg av grønskollingar freista so klårt å vera gottikse med å gå med HIM-teiknet på henda- sjølvom dei ikkje fatktiks hadde høyrd om him. Sjølv Herr Norris såg glad ut. Ei svart og raud kake var sette fram. Krabbe og Gugge sette i gang litt fyr værekri med form som hovudskallen til Wiltersens Wærste.

Eg sette på meg usynlegheits kappa med Vampyren og Drako og so lista me oss ut i lag.


End file.
